Just One Night
by nimblnymph
Summary: A romancy piece with Fuu and Jin. My first solo SC fic...we'll see how it goes. Rated T for now, but if someone feels it should be changed, let me know!


AUTHOR'S EXPLAINATION: This is only the second sexy scene I've ever written. I don't know why i have trouble with them, but here it goes...if it sucks, sorry. If you like it... you're my new bestest friend in the whoooooole wiiiiiiide woooooorld! And you may start running now!

* * *

Fuu knew where he would be. She saw him disappear off in the direction of the water fall shortly after their pitiful dinner. Mugen was now digging at his toenails with his knife (how gross!) and she was sitting across from him at the small fire. She didn't want to disturb him. He was probably meditating or something. But she had to know why he was ignoring it!

It had been a week ago. They'd stopped at a small town getting ready to bring in the New Year. Fuu had gotten a job working the crowd as a waitress. She'd gotten to keep the jewelry she'd worn with the costume, which they then turned around and sold for the bedrolls and cooking pots. Mugen and Jin were supposed to be working security. They'd spent the night fighting each other until they both passed out from sheer exhaustion. She'd found them the next morning on a rooftop, Mugen curled up and snoring loudly, Jin stretched out flat, glasses all askew.

She'd woken them up and dragged them both limping and rubbing shoulders down to the local restaurant for breakfast, after which Mugen disappeared for a bit. He said something about a 'bit of fluff' he 'wanted to tap before being dragged off on this goddamn journey' and they didn't see him again until much later. That left her and Jin alone for most of the day.

Jin went with her everywhere, even carried some of the purchases she made. He didn't say much, but the fact that he stayed was good enough for her. Fuu couldn't help glancing at him whenever she got a chance. He wasn't typically her type, both physically and personality. She liked the picture perfect guys with lots of energy and charisma. Jin wasn't the classic handsome. He was very tall, for one thing, and while he did have muscles (he WAS a samurai after all) they weren't as showy as her dream guy. His hair was long, but not as long as she liked it. And there was nothing really remarkable about his brown eyes other than the fact they never showed what he was thinking. The only thing she really did like about him were his glasses. She thought they made him look cute. Jin wouldn't have agreed with her if she'd told him that! Then there was the personality, or lack thereof. Jin played everything close to the chest, never showing what was really going on. He would smile occassionally, and when he did he looked very handsome indeed. But he rarely made a joke, rarely showed he was effected by something. And he rarely, rarely ever laughed. When he did, it was always a touch bitter.

But for some reason, Fuu wa attracted to him. Anytime their eyes happened to meet, her stomach would knot up and she'd blush at least ten different shades in the space of a minute. She loved watching him practice, the way each movement was fluid and very precise. And she tried very hard to get that smile to come out more, though most of her attempts failed dismally. Despite that, though, she went to bed every night wondering how it would be to wake up with him in the morning, warm skin against warm skin, his breath against her neck.

So, since they were staying with a nice elderly couple and they had a room for the night, Fuu decided to do something about it. They were sitting in the small room after dinner together, Jin sharpening his stone by the light of the fire while Fuu tried very clumsily to sew a tear in her kimono sleeve. Mugen was still out. She only glanced up once...and became entranced with the way the fire played along his pale skin, casting golden glows over it, deepening the shadows by his eyes. She didn't look where she was placing a stitch and stabbed her finger. Hard. As in, the stupid needle was stuck there.

"Ow!"

Jin looked up, the whet stone held at a stand still over the blade. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah...owowowow!" Fuu hissed, pulling the needle out of her finger. It had gone in a good way and it hurt really badly! Crimson drops were falling her kimono. "Oh...great! Crap, why won't it stop bleeding?"

There was suddenly a pair of hands over hers, skin whiter than white, thumb pressing down over the pulse on her wrist while holding her hand up a little. "You need to keep it elevated for the blood to stop flowing. And pressing this point here on the wrist will stop the blood from reaching the hand entirely," Jin explained patiently.

Fuu blinked, eyes wide. He was so close to her...and she wasn't wearing much more than a slip! She could smell the metal shavings on his hands, feel the warmth of his steady breathing against her cheek. It was too much. She'd closed her eyes and kissed him, just very soft and very quickly on the lips.

Jin looked as surprised as she'd ever seen him. "What was that for?" he asked, brows drawing down over his eyes.

Blushing furiously, heart slamming through her chest, she smiled and said, "Oh, you know... a thank you for helping me?" It was the lamest thing possible to say...and she said it!

His response was a little, "Huh." He stayed until her finger was done bleeding and then went back over to his sword without any sign that her kiss had any effect on him.

Fuu sighed again, switching her head to her other hand. Mugen scowled up at her from his work. He was now shaving dead skin from his heel. Oh, ew! "I'm going for a walk," she announced to no one in particular. She headed for the forest, stepping over branches and roots as carefully as possible.

"Sure ya are," Mugen snickered after her before throwing a rough patch into the fire with a deadly glare. "Stupid athlete's foot!"

Fighting away pine branches, thorny nettles and the urge to run from all the strange sounds, Fuu followed the roar of the water fall all the way until she stepped out into a small clearing. The moon was drenching the place with silvery-blue light, rocks worn smooth from the waters stacked around the small pool. The water fall itself wasn't very big, and the pool wasn't very deep, but with the flowers growing up the rock face adding their scent to the air, it was almost magical. "Oh...wow!"

"Fuu?"

She heard him and looked over at his voice, quickly looking away again. He had just come out from under the water fall, sword still in its sheath, but hand on the hilt, always ready. His hair was down and dripping wet, making the sharp angles of his face more apparent. And, she could tell from here there wasn't a stitch of clothing on him. "Oh, um...hiya! Yeah, I didn't see you were...well... crap!"

Jin raised a brow, looking mildly amused. "Did you need something?"

_Yeah, you._ "Uh...n-not particularly." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. She was doing a fine job of this!

"Then, if you don't need me, would you mind turning around so I can get out?" He began sloshing forward in the water, hands braced on a rock to pull himself out. His robe was folded just a little beyond that.

"Actually...there is something..."

Jin waited patiently for her to continue, dropping back down in the crystal clear water. It didn't hide much at all. Slowly, she untied her kimono, shrugging it off her shoulders. Her shoes followed that and she began to walk over to the pool. Jin was watching her closely, his face more mask-like than she'd ever seen it. "Fuu, what are you-,"

She made it obvious when she finished undressing, her entire face and neck now red. Fuu slipped into the water, going over to him. This was one of the most awkward things she'd ever done in her life! She ran her hands up his chest, feeling the soft flesh over harder muscle, digging her nails in lightly before circling around his neck, his cold damp hair tickling her arms. The water was freezing! He didn't move at all, no sign whatsoever he was enjoying himself. Fuu kissed him again, this time more forcefully, slipping her tongue between his lips to rub against his teeth, asking permission. It surprised her when he complied, still not touching her more than to kiss her back. She drew away, eyes partially closed, breathing harder. "Do you like me, Jin?"

Jin seemed a little confused by the question. His chest was rising and falling a little faster, but that was all she had to go on that maybe her kiss had effected him. "I..." he cleared his throat, tried again. "I do like you, Fuu, and that's why this can't happen."

Her heart screeched to a hault and shattered like it was thrown against a brick wall. "Oh." He liked her...but it was as a friend or a kid sister or something. He didn't like her in the way she did him. She stepped back, blinking, trying not to cry. "Well, this is really awkward. I-I'll just go now and-,"

"Fuu-,"

Fuu kept trudging through the water. She knew he was following her, but if she saw pity in those eyes she was gonna groin him! She didn't want to deal with him feeling bad for her! "Sorry I wasted your time. Mugen should be done cleaning his feet now."

"Fuu, stop. Let me explain."

His soft entreaty, as well as his hand on her wrist, made her stop and turn around. Her lips parted when he twined their hands together. What...why was he making this so difficult?

"I do like you. I do want to take this further. But you deserve better than what I have to offer."

She met his eyes, saw a softness she didn't know he could express. "Huh?"

Jin traced her face lightly with his fingertips, as if he were blind. She knew he wasn't completely. Her eyes drifted close at his feather-light touches, her heart speeding up again. "I'm a samurai. I fight, and I kill and, ultimately, I will die by the sword. I'm good, but there's always someone better out there, someone who will defeat me. That's not what you need in a partner. You need someone who doesn't have to move around all the time, who will come home to you every night. That's not me. I'm sorry."

Fuu nodded slowly, felt a tear on her cheek. He wasn't refusing her _because_ of her. He was doing it _for_ her. She knew his words were true, every last one of them. It wouldn't be fair to tie herself to someone guaranteed to have a short lifespan. But it also wasn't fair to leave her always wondering what might have been. Jin began to leave, and this time she was the one to catch his wrist and pull him back. "For tonight...couldn't you just pretend? Just for one night?"

There was a strange flurry of expressions crossing his face, there and gone so quick she didn't have time to process them all. Finally, he gave her one of his rare smiles. "Just one night." And then his arms were around her waist, picking her up and pressing her close to his now responsive body, kissing her with more heat than she would have imagined from someone who seemed so cold.

They moved to the edge of the pool, Jin lifting her up enough to sit on the ledge of a flat rock before he joined her, lying next to her and kissing her, hands moving over her body. Fuu broke away from the kiss with a startled gasp when he flipped over onto his back, settling her so that she straddled his waist. "Like this?" she asked, dragging her nails down the skin of his chest just hard enough to get a response.

Jin's back arched, a soft moan breaking his lips. "Like this," he said before his hand moved to the back of her neck, bringing her down to kiss her again, tongues touching endlessly. She moaned into his mouth, hands pressing his shoulders down as she shifted positions a little for the first thrust down onto him.

Later, as Fuu was tying her kimono back in place, Jin, who's robe hung open over his bare chest, came up behind her, kissing the side of her neck quickly. "It was nice to pretend for a bit," he whispered before tying the sash around his waist, sticking his swords through, and tying his still wet hair back.

Fuu watched him disappear into the shadows and sighed, fixing her wet hair as well. Yes, it was nice. For this one night, they pretended it was possible for the two of them to be together. He made love to her fierce and tenderly and repeatedly, until the sun began to rise. That was when it had ended. Jin had stood up, helped her to her feet and gotten dressed without another word. Fuu knew she would always remember this one night, even fifty years from now when she was married to someone else and Jin was long buried in a solitary grave. Because, for just one night, she was allowed to believe anything was possible.


End file.
